Our Future Just The Two of Us
by amk8930
Summary: This is my first fanfict. It contains Faithshipping and sexual suggestions. I rated it T to be safe. Yusei and Akiza confess their love. Then, Akiza makes a life changing decision. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfict, so I'm very new at this. I apologize if you don't like this.

Warning: Contains Sexual Suggestions (It will come later on. I'm rating it T, just to be safe.)

Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything Yu-Gi-Oh! Related.

Yusei Fudo was just coming off another victory in the WRGP and had just taken his victory lap.

He stops his bike in front of Crow and Jack. They give him high fives and congratulations. Yusei then notices Leo running up to him, with a worried look on his face. "Leo, what's wrong?"

Leo was out of breath, but managed to say, "It's Akiza. She fell and hurt her leg. She was taken to the local hospital. Luna rode in the ambulance with her. I came to tell you as soon as I could."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

At the hospital, Luna sits next to Akiza's bed, with a window behind her. She looks at Akiza. It turns out that Akiza suffered a sprain in her right leg. Akiza looks over at Luna, with a stern look on her face.

Akiza broke the silence, "Well, it's a good thing that it wasn't too serious."

Yeah. Luna notices the look on her face. "Akiza. Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that, ever since we defeated the Dark Signers, Yusei's been treating me differently. I thought we'd get to talk, go out on dates, and really learn a lot about each other. Instead, it's just the opposite. All he does is hang out with Crow and Jack. It's almost as if I've been pushed aside. I don't know if he cares about me. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. After all, he's known his other friends much longer than he's known me. I feel that he deserves to be with them more. I guess I'll just see him less and less and then he'll forget all about me."

"I understand what you're saying. He doesn't ever come over to our house anymore. Leo and I both look up to him. It's like he's a role model for us. I don't think that a role model's supposed to abandon their friends. Maybe this _is_ how it's supposed to be."

Yusei and Leo come in the doorway.

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit, Akiza."

Luna walks to the doorway and pushes Leo out.

"Great! Now we can go," Leo says happily.

Luna grabs Leo and pushes him a few feet from the door.

"Shh! I want to hear what Akiza's gonna say to Yusei."

Yusei approaches the bed. Akiza looks out the window.

"So, how bad are you injured," he asks.

"A sprain in my leg. I should be good in a few days," she replies.

Yusei notices Akiza has a grudged look on her face.

"Is something wrong Akiza?"

"Ha! You should know," she yells back.

"Know what?"

"Know what?" Akiza raises her voice. "Ever since we beat the Dark Signers, you have treated the twins differently. Leo and Luna are upset. You never visit them anymore. They look up to you. They see you as a role model. A role model doesn't abandon their friends. They look to you for safety and support. You don't give them that!"

She looks away and whispers to herself, "It's also not just with them, but it's also for me."

Yusei thinks to himself, "I didn't know that they look up to me." Leo and Luna peek into the doorway.

"You know what, since their parents aren't ever home, I'll start trying to visit them more, once a day, if I can. If they see me as a role model, I guess I should act like one."

Leo and Luna look at each other. Leo tries to jump up, happily, but Luna pulls him down.

"Shh! I want to hear the rest," Luna exclaims.

"Are you going to do anything for me," Akiza asks.

"I thought you were just focusing on Leo and Luna!" Yusei was confused.

"Look, Yusei. I like you. I really, really, like you. I thought that when the Dark Signers business was done, I thought we'd get much closer. Discover things about each other that we never knew about. Instead, you spend all your time with Jack and Crow. The twins and I have taken a back seat to them. Akiza's voice starts choking up Why can't you spend time with me? The girl you "saved"? Akiza starts crying.

Yusei puts his arm around Akiza and hugs her. Akiza cries into Yusei's shoulder.

"I don't think you care about me anymore. You have friends that you haven't seen in a long time. I don't deserve you. I want you to be happy. If being with them makes you happy, that's fine with me. I'll just go away and leave you alone."

Yusei thinks for a moment. Akiza stops cry and looks up at Yusei.

Calmly, Yusei says, "No. I enjoy being with you too. I enjoy spending time with my friends, but I enjoy being with you most of all. You the only female that I've really gotten to know. That makes you special. pause You know what, I have an idea. Once your leg is better, how about once a week, I do something with you. Just you and only you. That way, we can have our time together and do all the things that you've wanted to do with me."

Akiza leans out of Yusei's hug and looks at his face

"I'd really enjoy that."

They hug

I have a "main plot" that will be introduced in the next part. However, I don't think many people will like it. I toned down the Akiza and Yusei love each other bit for the next part. There will also be more shipping in the next part. If you have any suggestions, I'd really enjoy that. Again, this is my first fanfict, so I'm not great on writing. Please leave a positive review and/or suggestions. I made some edits with your suggestions. Thanks for that!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter on my first fanfict. I hope many people will enjoy it, because I'm trying something different with the plot (then what I've seen on other fanficts).

NOTE #1: I apologize if you disagree with anything I write. What the characters believe and/or say is part of the story. I do not want to insult anyone whose views/values are different. The character's views/values do not necessarily reflect my views/values.

NOTE #2: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

It was Thursday, about a week after the accident, and Akiza's leg had healed completely. It was the middle of the afternoon. Akiza was in her room, just sitting on her bed and looking at the ceiling. She noticed that Yusei hadn't said anything to her about their "weekly date." So, she decides to call him.

Meanwhile, Yusei was working on his D-Wheel, as usual. He notices the phone was ringing, puts down his tools, and picks up the phone.

"Yusei, it's me Akiza. Listen you haven't done anything about the promise you made." "What promise," he replied, "I've gone to the twin's house everyday, just like I said. They seem to be much happier and always have a smile while I'm there."

"Not that promise," Akiza laughed, "I'm proud that you're keeping that one, but what about the "weekly date" you promised me?"

"Oh, that one." Yusei pretended to remember, "I was hoping you'd decide what we would do."

"Okay," she replied, "How about you come over to my house at 8 tomorrow."

"That sounds good," he replied, "Should I wear anything formal?"

"No, just come as you are. Talk to you later."

"Bye." Yusei replied. He hung up the phone and was confused. "Why would Akiza have me come at 8? It's a little late for dinner and most of the movies start at 9. She also doesn't want anything formal. What is she having us do?"

At Akiza's house, she hung up the phone. Then, she dialed another number.

Luna came to phone, "Hello, who is it?"

"Luna, it's me Akiza." Listen, I have a date with Yusei tomorrow."

"That's great Akiza. Where are you two going," she asked. "I want to take Yusei to the park tomorrow night. We're meeting at my house at 8 and then going there. I had to tell someone and you were the first person that came to mind."

"That sounds great Akiza. Tell me how it goes when you're done. Okay, talk to you later, bye."

Luna was really excited that Akiza and Yusei were finally going on a date. She thought they looked great together. She really didn't want to wait for Akiza to tell her how it went; she wanted to see it in person. However, she knew she couldn't tag along; she would have to spy on them. That brought up another problem, she can't go to the park by herself, especially at night. She would have to bring Leo along. "How do I get Leo to come with me," she wondered. Then, she got an idea.

"Leo, I have a surprise for you," she called.

Leo ran to her as fast as he could. "A surprise! What surprise? Where is it? Is it a new duel monster? Is Yusei staying the night with us and not running off like last time? Tell me or give it to me," he screamed.

"We're going on a super…special…awesome…secret mission tomorrow."

"A super special awesome secret mission? That's super special awesome!"

"We have to be get to the park at 8 tomorrow night. We have to be very quiet, so no one can hear or see us."

"What or who are we spying on? Is it a person? Are they dangerous?"

"All will be revealed tomorrow night," she said.

The next night, Yusei was nervous. Not only was it the first date he'd ever been on, but it was a date with Akiza. The girl that he rescued, the girl with a frightened and lonely heart. The girl that he wanted to fill the up with: comfort, peace, protection, trust, and safety. The girl that he wanted to be able to talk to, about his emotions and feelings. He wanted Akiza to feel the same way that he feels about her.

He rode his D-wheel up to her house a few minutes early. He rang the doorbell. Akiza's Mom and Dad were waiting for him along with Akiza. Her Dad opened the door.

"Mr. Fudo, it's very nice to see you again."

"I am too and I'm happy to see your wife as well," he replied. Akiza's mom blushed.

"Is Akiza ready?"

"Here I am," Akiza replied, "Should we go?" Akiza hugged her mom and dad. "Don't be out too late," her father replied. "Don't worry. We won't," Yusei replied. Akiza's dad shut the door.

"So, where are we going," Yusei asked. "To the park," she replied. "The park it is." Once both of them had their helmets on and were ready to go, they rode off.

Meanwhile, already at the park, Leo and Luna were waiting in the bushes. Akiza and Yusei pulled up and took off their helmet.

"Aw come on. Our super, special, awesome, secret mission is watching those two? Look, I like Akiza and Yusei being a couple as much as the next person, but watching them for a whole night's boring," Leo complained.

"Shh! I had to take you along for safety and besides, I want to see what happens on their first date."

"Okay. I guess I'll stay." he replied. Leo was also interested in what happened as well. Luna did have a good point. They do look good together.

Akiza and Yusei walked down a path and sat on a bench. They looked at a full moon with a lake in front of them. Leo and Luna trailed and stopped behind a bush, just close enough to hear them.

"It sure is beautiful, isn't it Yusei?" Akiza leaned in and put her head on Yusei's shoulder. "It sure is," Yusei replied.

"Yusei, the reason I brought you here was that I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. You have done so much for me. You saved me from Sayers control. You showed me the kind, gentle side of me. You didn't care if you got hurt, you wanted to show the world that I wasn't evil. You helped me connect with my parents again, something that didn't seem possible. You care about me."

Akiza pauses, then says, "I love you Yusei."

Leo and Luna's eyes grow wide. Yusei's face turns red. Yusei gives Akiza a kind gentle smile.

"Akiza, I understand exactly how you feel. When I see you, no matter what, my heart warms. When I hear you voice, I don't know, I feel calm and peaceful. You have always felt special to me. You're a wonderful person to be around. When I was trying to help you, I didn't see you the way other people did. I saw a little girl, who needs help. She was being controlled by an evil person, who wanted to use her powers for evil," Yusei said, in a calm warming voice.

"Then, you were my angel. You saved me from that evil person and helped me use my powers for good. We defeated the dark signers," Akiza replied.

"I feel exactly how you feel about me Akiza. You're special to me. I want you to feel: comfort, peace, protection, trust, and safety." Akiza's face turns red.

"I love you Akiza."

Leo and Luna's can't see real well, but heard every word they said to each other. They smile. Both their faces are red. They both feel happy that Akiza and Yusei have finally confessed their love to each other. Luna looks at Leo and sees his face is red. Leo looks away, trying to hide it from his sister.

Yusei and Akiza lean their faces toward each other. They close their eyes and kiss. It was the first kiss they'd ever given to someone, besides their close friends and family.

The twins can't make out much, but it appears that they are kissing. Luna smiles, but Leo looks away in disgust. They slowly pull out of their kiss. They look into each other's eyes, with their bright red faces.

Akiza and Yusei lean in again, but this time they have their mouths open. They lean in for a tongue kiss. Leo and Luna can't see this, but believe they are going to do a regular kiss again. Leo says, "I'm gonna use my timer on my watch. I want to see how long this kiss goes."

They kiss and rub tongues. They moan with every rub and their faces turn from bright red to dark, maroon red. They continue kissing, with both loving every moment of the kiss.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10 seconds? Alright that's it! I can't take it anymore! This is disgusting! I'm going in!"

"Leo! No!" Luna screams.

Leo looks downward, as he runs toward the bench they're sitting on. He closes his eyes and pushes them apart. Luna, meanwhile, stays behind the bush, has her eyes covered and looks the other way.

Akiza and Yusei open their eyes and notice each other's faces are maroon red. They then see Leo. "Leo, what are you doing here," Yusei asks.

He opens his eyes and looks at them, "I'm sorry, but you guys have been kissing for like, ever, and it's not pleasant to look at."

"Leo, what are you doing here," Yusei asks again. "Luna heard that Akiza was going on a date with Yusei, so she brought me along for safety," he replied.

Luna slowly walks up. "Akiza said you two were going on a date. I think you guys look so cute together, that I wanted to see what happens."

Yusei gives Akiza a look. Not a look of anger, but a look, almost to say, "Really? You told them about our date?"

"Well okay you two, you should be getting home now." Yusei and Akiza walk them home.

After the twins were dropped off, Yusei notices his watch. "Hey Akiza, it's only 9 o'clock. Want to head back to the park?"

"Okay," she replies and the two head back. They walk back and sit on the same bench that they were sitting on earlier. Akiza then asks, "Yusei, have you ever thought of having kids?"

Next time: What will Yusei's response be and Akiza what life-changing decision will Akiza have to decide on?

I know many of you will be wondering, "Is there going to be lemon in the next part?" The answer is, "No. The only way I would write it, is in another story (M rated of course)." I'm sorry if you don't like the way the plots going. I was thinking of getting my original story out of the way first. Then, I have a dilemma that I need a response on: Should I continue writing the "weekly dates" in this story or make a spin-off, with just the weekly dates? Thank you and please leave suggestions and responses!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter.

NOTE #1: I apologize if you disagree with anything I write. What the characters believe and/or say is part of the story. I do not want to insult anyone whose views/values are different. The character's views/values do not necessarily reflect my views/values.

NOTE #2: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

NOTE #3: This is where many of the sexual suggestions come in.

"What," Yusei responded. He was startled by the question.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Yusei thought for a moment and then gave her his answer.

"To tell you the truth, I don't see any kids in my future. Let's face it; I'm pretty much a "Professional Duelist" now. After the WRGP, my life's going to become pretty hectic. With sponsorships already coming, endorsements, appearances, charity events, and more, I'll be living a busy life for a while. Plus, now I'm finding out that older duelists want to make a "Senior Dueling League." I would love to join that when I'm older. I've talked with Jack enough to know that life is pretty busy in the spotlight. It doesn't appear as though I'll be leaving it anytime soon. So, with all that time being busy, I don't see me having any kids of mine own. By the time I'd be out of Professional Dueling, I'd be too old for kids." Yusei paused for a moment. He thought about it some more and continued.

"If I was going to have a kid, the most important thing that they should have, is time and love from their parents. Growing up without them is hard. Martha was the only adult I had in my life. She was great, but I never had a true Dad. I think about all those times that I could've been with my Dad. Playing catch, going fishing, dueling each other, were some things, I really would've wanted to do with him. Martha was also busy with all the orphans, so she wasn't able to be with me much of the time. I look at the situation, with you Akiza, and you had a similar situation."

Akiza blushed and said, "I know what you mean. I never really got time with my Mom, she was scared of me. I'm really hurt by that, because, I never got to go out and do mother/daughter things. My Dad always sent me somewhere or was too busy for me. Then, there was Sayer. He was nice to me, but he wasn't always there for me. He always had "other business" to do. Now, I know he was torturing other people. I don't feel, as though, I ever had parents growing up."

Yusei nodded. "See, if I'm out dueling and doing all those other things, my kid would get the same treatment. They would only have one adult taking care of them, but they'd have so many other things to do, that the kid feels as if they never had a parent. I don't want that. I'd want a kid that I can give my love and attention to rather than have one that never gets to be with me."

"Right," Akiza said, "You might also have a situation, like Leo and Luna. There parents are never there. They don't have any parents growing up. I kind of see you and me, as their parents." Yusei blushed, "Yeah. I feel like we are their parents. Even though they are old enough to do many things by themselves, it still is a lot of time and work taking care of them."

Akiza was starting to understand that Yusei had some good points. He clearly thought this through; however, something was still bothering her.

Yusei though it was getting late and checked his D-Wheel for time. "10:30," he yelled, "We should get going." Akiza and Yusei put their helmets on and drove off.

After they arrived, Akiza and him took off their helmets, and walked up to the door.

"Listen Yusei, I had a real good time tonight. I learned so much about you."

"I did too," he replied. They hugged. As they looked into each other's eyes, they leaned in for another kiss. Although this was the shortest of the night, a quick kiss on lips felt the perfect way to end the night. Once their kiss was done, Akiza opened the door, "Good night Yusei, thank you." Yusei smiled, put on his helmet, and rode off.

Although Akiza's leg was healed, the doctor wanted her to come in one last time, to make sure everything was okay. It was the following Monday and Akiza was walking to the doctor's office.

As she walked, she thought about the things Yusei and she had discussed the previous Friday. At first, she thought that if Yusei didn't want kids, then they wouldn't be trying to have a baby. Of course, hormones would certainly be a problem.

She remembered talking to her Dad a few months ago about them.

_Flashback_

Akiza was sitting at the kitchen table looking at baby pictures of her. She then noticed the date of her birth and remembered the day her parents were married. There was a few years in-between the time she was born and their wedding. She also noticed that, if her Mom was pregnant for nine months, it still was a few years difference.

Her Dad walked into the kitchen and noticed her looking at the pictures. He decided to make himself a cup of coffee. As he was making it, Akiza asked, "Dad, how come there was a few years in-between the time you guys were married and the time you had me?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we weren't really expecting to have kids at first. You see, with my job as a senator, I was very busy. So, your mother and I never really talked about having kids or attempted to. However, after a few years of never trying, our hormones started taking over. Every time we had time together, we both had urges to try. Finally, your mother and I couldn't hold it anymore. The next thing you know, she was pregnant and you were born. It was so easy for us never to talk about having kids, but with hormones, it's a whole different league."

_End Flashback_

Akiza wondered, that if she wanted to keep Yusei's idea of not having any kids, how she could keep hormones from taking over. She then noticed that she was approaching the clinic. She went inside, checked in, and sat down in the lobby.

She noticed there were a bunch of pamphlets, talking about different surgeries and diseases. She saw breast cancer, heart health, leg surgery and many others. She then saw one that had a name that she never heard of before: tubal ligation. She opened the pamphlet.

Description: A permanent way of birth control. A way to prevent pregnancy.

Risks: Damage to Bowel, Blood Vessels, Bladder. Although, the chances are very low.

Length of recovery: Most people can leave the day of surgery, but it does require a day of rest. You shouldn't bathe for 48 hours and avoid rubbing the incision for a week.

Costs: $1-$3000.

Effects: There is no hormone affect, although, you should use birth control for 3 months after. Then, there should be no need for it. You will also have a two-week check-up.

Akiza was suddenly pulled out of her reading, by the assistant who told her that the doctor had just called. He wasn't going to be in, due to family emergency. She could either visit another doctor today or come back in a couple of days. She decides to wait a few days.

As she left, she kept the pamphlet and knew she would have to discuss it with her family. To her, it seemed like the perfect option.

Next time: What will Yusei say to all of this and will be his reaction?

I know this is a touchy subject and I apologize if anyone is offended by it. Again, this is just for story purpose and I'm not trying to support or oppose anyone's views/values.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the forth chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I wrote it as best as I could. The next one shouldn't be this short.

I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

It was a little over a week and later and Yusei was getting concerned. He hadn't had his date with Akiza last week and he didn't think she would forget the promise he made to her. For a couple of days, she said she would be busy, so they wouldn't have time to see or talk to each other. He decided that now, might be the time to call her.

Akiza was busy, helping her mother grocery shopping. As her cell phone rang, she told her Mom, "I'll be in the bathroom and will meet you in a little while."

"Akiza, how are you? Are you still busy," Yusei asked.

"Oh. Everything's gone wonderfully. I'm busy helping my Mom grocery shop."

"That's great! Listen, since we didn't get to go out on our date, last week, do you think we could go out this week?"

"Of course," she replied, "How about we go to the roller skating rink?"

"Okay, that sounds great. What time do you want to meet?"

"How about at 3," she suggested.

"Okay, talk to you later, bye."

Akiza hung up her phone.

After her Mom and her got done grocery shopping, they noticed Yusei was there waiting for them. Akiza had told her Mom what they talked about. She got out of the car and approached Yusei.

"I can already see you're ready to go. Sorry we were a bit late."

"It's not a problem," Yusei said. They put on their helmets, hopped on the bike, and rode off.

They quickly arrived at the rink. After getting their skates, they put them on and started skating.

Yusei and Akiza noticed that there weren't many people around, so they could have a conversation, easily, while they were skating.

"When's your next duel," Akiza asked.

"It's tomorrow. I think I can win."

"I know you will." Akiza hugged Yusei's arm. Yusei's face started lighting up.

"C'mon," he said. He pulled her off the rink and they sat in a booth, far from the rink. Akiza sat next to Yusei.

"Why did we stop skating?" Yusei put his finger on Akiza's lips. "This is why."

He leaned into Akiza for a kiss. Quickly, it turned into a tongue kiss. They both started to moan. Yusei rapped his arms around Akiza and she quickly did the same. This felt like the first kiss they had had without a interruption. After a few minutes, they released to get air. They're faces were dark red.

"Yusei, why did you do that," Akiza asked.

"I don't know. I just got the urge to." He quickly rapped his arms around Akiza and they started tongue kissing again. After a little while, Akiza quick backed off. "So, you're doing this, because of your hormones?"

"Well, yeah. What else would explain it," he replied.

Akiza knew that this was the perfect time to tell him. "Um, Yusei. Um, this is something I wanted to talk to you about. Remember the first date we had, when we talked about having kids. You said you thought that you wouldn't have time for one?"

"Yes. I said that I'm very confident that I'm going to be dueling for a long time. If not, my whole life. I don't want to raise a child the same way you, the twins, and even I was raised. It would be like that "Cats in the Cradel" song, by Harry Chapin. I don't want that."

"Well you see, Yusei, I listened to you. Since I agreed with, well, just about everything you said, I took a strong action to make sure that happens."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well, you know how I was busy for a couple of days, well, I had surgery. I got my "tubes tied."

Yusei was confused. He knew what it was, but he didn't know a lot about it. "Well, was the surgery okay?" It was wall he could think of.

"Oh, yes, the surgery went perfectly. In fact, I have a checkup next Thursday to see if everything went well. The doctors are confident that it worked."

"Well, what does it all do?"

Akiza explained the three month waiting period, the checkup, the cost, pretty much everything about the surgery.

Yusei didn't know how to feel. He was proud that Akiza did something so generous and caring, but he felt like, he forced her to do the surgery. He felt guilt. He didn't lie, when he told her he didn't want kids. He told what he was felling, from the bottom of his heart. However, he felt like she had done it, just to make himself happy. He thought that she didn't think about herself. Maybe, she didn't really want to do it.

Akiza saw his confused face. She thought Yusei would be happy. This wasn't the reaction she had wanted. "Listen Yusei, I really wanted the sur-."

Yusei wasn't listening. "We got to go."

They quick got on his bike, put on their helemts, and rode to Akiza's house. "Listen, Yusei, can't we talk about it?'

"Don't worry, it's okay," he assured her. "I need a little time to think. I'll see you, tomorrow, after the WRGP." Akiza was worried about him.

He then rode off into the sunset, with Akiza looking on.

Next time: What is Yusei going to do and what will happen after the WRGP?

Please comment/review! Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter.

NOT: This is the final chapter of this story. HOWEVER, I will be making a continuation with stories on each of the dates that Akiza and Yusei go on together. The title is going to be: Our Dates Together. (Yeah I know, bad title, but it's the best I can think of)

Please comment/review! Thank You!

Yusei knew that if there was one person that he could talk to, it would be Martha. He quick rode to the Satellite as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he noticed some of the kids were playing outside. "Hey Yusei," they called to them. "It's nice to see you again."

As he went inside, he noticed Martha in the kitchen. He told Martha that he wanted to talk with her about something, just the two of them. She was going to tell the two kids, that were sitting in the kitchen chairs, to leave, but they were gone in a flash. They knew if someone had to talk about something with Martha, in private, it was important.

"Okay Yusei, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Yusei told her the whole story. Martha just kept on peeling carrots. She never interrupted him or turned around to give him an idea of what she was thinking.

"I just feel this guilt," Yusei said, "That I forced her, to do something that she didn't really want to do."

Martha put the carrots and peeler down and sat with Yusei at the table. "Did you ask her if she really wanted to do it? Did she ever tell you?"

"No, but I don't think she thought it through all the way."

"Did you ask her?"

"Well, no," he embarrassingly replied.

"If you ask me," she said, "I think she did it, because she likes you. You really like her don't you Yusei?"

"Well yeah. She kind, smart,"

"And pretty?" Martha giggled.

Yusei blushed. "She's the most beautiful person I ever saw. When I see her, my stomach hurts and I get all nervous. I just like to see her smile. I want her to be happy."

"Yusei, you said Akiza's a smart girl. She has parents that care so much about her. Wouldn't you think her parents would talk to her before doing something like this? Wouldn't her parents have to pay for it?"

Yusei hadn't ever thought about this before. Akiza was old enough to make her own choices that she knows what she's doing. She knew more about the surgery than he did.

"Akiza loves you Yusei. She clearly wants you to be happy. She clearly thinks this is the right choice. She made this choice so the both of you can be happy!"

Yusei thought for a moment. "If Akiza loves me this much, to do something like that, then that shows me, just how much she loves me."

"I know exactly what I should do. Thanks Martha."

"Oh, your welcome Yusei." She hugs him. "I hope the two of you can be happy. The two of you look so cute together."

Yusei blushed.

The next day, at the WRGP, Akiza decided to sit in the stands with Leo and Luna.

Luna wondered why Akiza wasn't down in with Jack and Crow.

"Akiza, why aren't you down in the pits with Jack and Crow? Did Yusei and you get in a fight?"

Akiza looked at her green haired friend and said, "Oh, I don't want to bother Yusei with his duel."

"Is it because he might crash if he sees you," Leo laughed. "Leo," Luna yelled.

"What? Whenever we've seen Akiza and Yusei meet, Yusei's face turns all red!"

"Well, you've got a point," Luna said.

Akiza was happy that Leo thought of that. It was true. Akiza did notice that Yusei's face did turn red when he saw her, but she was sure her face did too. The real reason why Akiza wanted to stay in the stands was that she wasn't sure what Yusei was going to do.

_Flashback- An hour earlier _

"Maybe he's still mad at me. Maybe he doesn't want to see me. After all, he did seem really upset yesterday. Maybe I shouldn't stay in the pits today."

"Akiza, are you coming? You know Leo gets cranky when he has to wait. He still acts like he's four," Luna said.

"Okay coming," Akiza responded.

_End Flashback_

Yusei was just as determined as ever to win this duel. He wanted to win for Akiza.

Although it took a long time, Yusei finally prevailed. As fans started to file out, Akiza noticed that Yusei was in the pits, high fiving and fist bumping his friends.

As she walked out, though, she suddenly noticed Yusei was gone. His friends were still there, but Yusei wasn't.

As the twins and Akiza were walking home, the twins turned the corner and noticed a red duel-runner in front of Akiza's house.

"Um, it's okay Akiza. We can walk ourselves home," Luna

"Wait? What?" Luna pulled her brother's arm down the street.

"Wait you guys, it's faster if we go past…my…house."

Akiza saw the red duel-runner. She walked up the front gate. Yusei popped up and smiled. "Hey Akiza!"

"Yusei, you have leaves in your hair," Akiza said, picking them out.

"Oh! I didn't know! So, were you at the WRGP?"

"Yes! I saw you won. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I wanted to win for you."

Akiza blushed and Yusei pulled something from behind his back.

"Here, these are for you."

From behind his back, Yusei had pulled out a bouquet of roses. The same color as Akiza's hair.

"Oh Yusei." Akiza took the flowers. Then, she looked at the flowers, looked at Yusei, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Yusei looked stunned as Akiza smiled back at him.

When Yusei woke up from his trance, he said, "Listen Akiza, I thought a lot about what you did and well." He paused. "You cared so much about me that you didn't want to see me unhappy. You wanted me to live my dream. I know now that you made that choice, because you love me." Yusei closes his eyes.

"Well, I know this might not be mean as much as what you did for me," Yusei frowned, "I really love you Akiza. I hope there's a way I can make it up to you."

"Oh Yusei. It's okay." She hugs him. Yusei looks at her, she smiles back at him. "You don't have to do something, to make it up to me. You've done so many things for me already. This is a thanks for everything that you've done for me. You helped me turn my life around. My dream was to be able to have friends. You've helped me live that dream. You want to be a professional duelist and I want you to be happy. Besides, if we ever wanted a kid, we can always adopt."

Yusei and Akiza smiled at each other. "You know," Yusei said, "if we ever get married and the three months is over, we can now, safely..."

"Yusei! My parents are right there!" Unnoticed by Yusei, Akiza's parents had just opened the door as Akiza and Yusei were smiling at each other.

Yusei quick took his arms off of Akiza. Nervously, he quickly said, "Oh! Well, what I really meant to say was that we could…uh..." Akiza just smiles and laughs at him.

"It's okay Yusei," Akiza's father replied, "We were once young to too you know." His wife and him smile at each other.

"Yeah Yusei," Leo says as he and his sister come out of the nearby bushes.

"Leo! Luna! How long have you guys been here," Yusei asked nervously.

"Oh, just long enough to hear, well, everything," Luna replies.

Yusei blushes from embarrassment. Akiza starts to laugh loudly. Pretty soon, Leo, Luna, both of Akiza's parents and even Yusei start to laugh. It was just the start of Akiza and Yusei's fun and exciting relationship.

As I said at the beginning, look for the continuation story: Our Dates Together. It will have many of the dates that Yusei and Akiza have (because of Yusei's promise in chapter 1). Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
